


blossom (v.)

by mister all rounder (jeadore)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, eventually tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/mister%20all%20rounder
Summary: Seungyoun brings home a cactus one day.Hangyul looks at it with an eyebrow raised and poorly hidden disgust. Seungwoo finds it endearing.(a.k.a. ryeonseungyul learning how to adult and falling in love in the process.)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. peak self-indulgence.  
(i watched dreamers last week and couldn't stop thinking about it. also, lately seems like when i'm sad, i write.)  
2\. i still can't believe that there's so little ryeonseungyul. especially soft ryeonseungyul in love. so here's to my holy trinity  
3\. not really beta-ed. and i don't know exactly how long it'll be, i'm still working on it.  
4\. I hope you like it♥

They move in together one raining day, the last Saturday of August, right after they are given the keys. The weather broadcast didn’t mention anything about precipitations, yet a summer storm breaks out and drenches their clothes and themselves to the bones. “Rain on a moving day is good luck,” Hangyul guarantees like if he were an old wise man instead of a junior college student.

A little bit hesitating, Seungwoo seconds his words as he stares at the card boxes that will no longer see better days nor be useful. Seungyoun just nods, the eternal optimistic. Or with faked optimism, maybe. There is no keypad locks but a bunch of keys that one of them will for sure lose in the future, two small rooms and an even smaller bathroom, chipped painting and no elevator. And they are three people about to live together in the fifth floor.

It certainly wasn’t good luck what they had when they decided to rent the place, but it’s the best they can afford between their tight budgets.

“Yeah, I can picture this place becoming cozy,” Seungyoun says once they finish moving all their things upstairs. He shakes his head to dry off his hair, big drops of liquid fortune splashing the floor. “We could get a good sofa and a pet, maybe. I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“What dog if you’re already one,” Hangyul teases.

“People say I look like a Shiba Inu. I always wanted one,” Seungyoun comments.

Seungwoo reminds them that dogs aren’t allowed in the building and Seungyoun shrugs. It’s okay, people say he’s like a monkey too. Just a snort and an off-handed snicker from Hangyul is all it takes to launch into a weird battle of animal noises. Seungyoun acts like a monkey, Hangyul retaliates with roars like a tiger and then trumpets like an elephant. Seungwoo joins them later, croaking as a weird giant frog. They play around the apartment, hopping and padding into every room like animals, knowing the place, marking their territory.

A few moments go by like this, like naïve wildlife, until the neighbour hits the wall and threatens to _shut the damn zoo down_ if they don’t stop. They screams rushed words of apologize back and awkwardly look at each other before breaking into a laughing fit.

“Come one, let’s unpack,” Seungwoo says as he nods towards the cardboard boxes they’d left scattered all over the floor, from the entrance door to the opposite side of the room. Rain patters against the smudged and tainted glass of the big window in the wall, as wide as their hopes, as they set their things together.

When they set rules, they unconsciously divide their everyday tasks. Hangyul would be in charge of most chores, especially cooking, given that he’s the only confident enough in making edible food. Seungyoun would be the one in charge of decorations and dishes and cleaning in general given that he has a good aesthetical taste, but mainly because most of their stuff were brought by him. And Seungwoo would be in charge of the taxes, splitting the bills and administration in general given that he is the only one who graduated and with a title in Economy even.

They are sure they’ll break them within a week. But they’re also sure they’ll figure out. Rome wasn’t built in a day.

“Just refill the toilet paper rolls and we’ll all be okay,” Hangyul says. 

They buy cheap beer from the convenience store of the corner and make a toast. To the crappy villa apartment. To their new _home_.

Seungyoun brings home a cactus one day. He says it’s a gift from Nathan, his friend and co-worker, as a home-warming present. A home-warming party they never did because they don’t have enough chairs or glasses or even time to clean the place. (That’s a blatant lie: the rooms are small and bare enough to clean in a less than two hours, but they don’t want to.) And their neighbour is a bitch.

The cactus is small, bulbous and not really as green as Hangyul pictured for a house plant. He looks at it with an eyebrow raised and bad hidden disgust. 

“I called it Shiba Inu,” Seungyoun announces and Hangyul screeches a “_that’s supposed to be our pet?”_

Seungwoo finds it endearing. Charming even with its little thorns looking like painful fluffy hairs.

Unsure of how much sunlight it needs, they place it in the windowsill. The afternoon sun casts golden hues in its spikes and creates large shadows on the floor.

They met in college. The three of them belonged to the Business department, yet started in different years. Seungwoo was already a senior about to begin his thesis when Hangyul was a freshman crashing right into sophomore Seungyoun in the hallways. And yet the three of them clicked well during the homecoming party, enough to become friends over the next years.

Close friends.

Even when Seungwoo finished his thesis, graduated and got a nice slave contract in a well-known company that pay a lot of money to their advertisers but not to their employees, so he couldn’t afford to live alone in any of the overpriced apartments near the company.

Even when Hangyul lost his spot in the campus dorm after he changed majors to become a Social worker like his mom, so he started taking jobs as a backup dancer to help his parents with the expenses, because college is fucking expensive and so is the medicine his dad needs for his diabetes.

Even when Seungyoun, the only rich one out of the three, decided to drop out of college and pursuit a career as a music producer instead of taking the reins of his family’s business, so he was kicked out of his house until he _make his mind clear_, not that it’ll happen in a near future given that Seungyoun is as stubborn as a mule and good at what he does and despises everything Business-related with all his soul.

They met in college and they are friends, close friends, and they decided to live together because it was fitting—the three needed a place, a cheap one especially. And because there is something that pulls them together.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~! i had the intention to do write small chapters so i could update fast, but things happened irl (good things at least!) i'm sorry it took me this long, but i still hope someone is interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

The apartment has two rooms and they are three people. Seungwoo feared it would become an issue when they decided to rent it, but they sorted it out fast and smoothly at the end. Seungyoun and Hangyul called the dibs on the bigger room, leaving the other smaller one to the oldest. 

Seungyoun waved off his worries and went on and on about him being an only child—he had always wanted to know what sharing a room feels like. In the other hand, Hangyul has three brothers and is used to it. Besides, “Seungyoun hyung is fun.”

Seungwoo still believed they should have thought it twice. Seungyoun is a smoker where Hangyul is kind of a clean freak, but they just gestured towards the small window in the room and looked for DIY homemade scents step by step in naver.

There are a few crises though, especially about cleaning duty, but nothing that doesn’t resolve quickly nor goes further than bickering. They boast about their easy-going personalities, yet they forget about how loud they are while Seungwoo is a light sleeper and listen to them talk way past 2 a.m. through the thin walls.

“I’ll vacuum tomorrow. Hyung did extra hours again today.”

“His boss is killing him. And it’s not even Thursday yet.” It’s Thursday already. 2:47 a.m. and Seungwoo is restless. Tired to the bones, mentally exhausted and sick of paying his dues even after two months in the company. And yet he can’t fall asleep again, the soft murmur of his flatmates’ concern embracing him. “We could get him some good coffee at least. Not like the instant shit we have.”

“Instant shit that you chose.”

“I thought it’ll be good!”

Sleeps finally seeps into Seungwoo minutes later, ongoing bickering as a lullaby.

  
  


Hangyul spends almost half of his payment from the last gig in a huge bag of coffee beans. _An investment_, he calls it. A waste of money, according to Seungyoun.

“We don’t have a coffee pot, idiot.”

Except they do, because the volunteering center where Hangyul helps at was about to throw their machine after it broke down and some anonymous donor (_the guys say it was Wooshin. You know, the pretty faced idol?_) sent a new one, so Hangyul asked the Director if he could take the old coffee maker. And then he asked his friend Yohan if he could repair it even if Yohan studies physics and knows barely anything about machines, but at least he knows more than all of them together.

The machine clearly used to be white, but now lies on top of the kitchen with its old brownish spots and rusty metal. It looks ancient and about to break down again in any minute, but fills the apartment with the bitter aroma of freshly brewed coffee. 

And at least is _useful_. 

Seungyoun gasps and hugs the cactus as he murmurs an offended “Don’t listen to that ugly kid, Shiba Inu. You’re perfect” until he touches a thorn and yelps. 

Seungwoo pours coffee in three mugs and rejoices in the bitter taste. He can almost feel the stress from the last days vanishing with every drop. 

Later they argue on who is the one in charge of brewing coffee—the last one to go to sleep or the first one to rise in the mornings. It’s tricky, because Seungwoo is the one who wakes up the earliest during the weekdays and Seungyoun sometimes goes to sleep after sunbreak.

They’ve never really settle on it, yet there’s always fresh coffee in the small kitchen.

  
  
  


Seungwoo comes home to Seungyoun and Hangyul sitting on the floor, buddle up against the wall and intensively staring at Seongyoun’s laptop. He doesn’t have to ask, because Hangyul states that Seungyoun got their neighbor’s Wi-Fi password as soon as he enters. And when Seungyoun smiles victoriously, mutely boasting about his skills, Seungwoo decides that he doesn’t want to ask. _Who would have said that our neighbor want to sue us for our zoo, but is such a furry?_ And seriously, he doesn’t want to ask. 

Once he is changed out of his work clothes, his curiosity is picked by the way Hangyul bites his inner lip and Seungyoun mumbles something under his breath. “What are we watching?” he asks as he sits on the other side of Seungyoun. 

“A flick about two dudes getting lost and stuck in Buenos Aires,” Hangyul resumes and Seungyoun nudges him. Then he explains the plot, adding his own comments as the movie goes on. _Look at the photography—black and white for the past, colourful and vibrant for the present, and still so blue. _And listen, it sounds like a tango, the couple dance it like a tango, but is not. _ And the props—there’s a cigarettes to create connections and relief anger, a recorder to capture the truth, a lamp as the only ray of hope._ That’s when he is not repeating the dialogues in Chinese and the few words of Spanish he comprehends, a reminiscent of the years he lived abroad. 

Hangyul decides that Seungyoun is both the best and worst person to watch a movie with. 

When the credits start rolling, they stare at the screen blankly. Numb emptiness meshed with melancholy and pitch blueness. 

“Why did we watch a movie about two people being miserable and falling out of love?” Seungwoo questions.

Hangyul shrugs. “We were talking about our biggest fears.”

  
  


Seungyoun always shows them small snippets of every song he’s working on. Sometimes he sends it to their group chat so Seungwoo and Hangyul can listen to it whenever they have time, be it during their commutes or their breaks from work. Sometimes he plays it at night, usually when Hangyul is cooking because is funny to see him try to not overcook their dinner and freestyle at the same time and because Seungwoo is great at giving objective critics and nice observations. 

Most of the times, the melodies are chill beats and R&B, but sometimes he mixes some hip hop and pop into them. Other times are catchy loud beats for jingles and those are the times that Seungyoun hates his work as much as he loves it. 

_Kellogs commitioned us, we are eating meat tonight guys!!!_, he sends at some point of the afternoon.

_And a fuckton of chocochex_

_I’m not even a fan of chocochex_

Minutes later, Seungwoo replies: _or we could repay Yohan for the coffee maker with it_

_I was thinking more of being just us three_

Hangyul averts his eyes from the book he is reading after listening the cascade of notifications, an annoying _ping _after _ping_—Seungyoun has always talked a bit too much, even through texts. A grin blooms in his lips as he types: _Hyung means with the cereal_

_Oh. _

_Yeah_

_That makes sense_

_Fine, no prob from me_

_I’ll buy something for dessert too!_

_See ya 2nite S2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie that they are watching is Happy Together by Wong Kar-Wai! Sad but worth watching!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any kudos/comments will be appreciated! ;u;


End file.
